Percy Jackson goes to Godschool
by TGMGNRRLB1010
Summary: Slight AU, no Thalia joining the hunt, Luke, Silena and Beckendorf survived, Luke was clear of charge, war is over, and they all live in Sally Jackson's apartment. Annabeth, Nico, Percy and Thalia fall through time, to end up attending the highschool for all gods across the world. But now, they have to go on a journey to find the essential needs for the second time machine.


Slight AU , no Thalia joining the hunt, Luke, Silena and Beckendorf survived, Luke was clear of charge, war is over, and they all live in Sally Jackson's apartment. Annabeth, Nico, Percy and Thalia find themselves falling through time, to end up attending the highschool for all gods across the world. every god and goddess alive would have come here. Japanese, Egyptian, Romans, Greeks you name it. They meet familiar gods, and find out how their love life began. But now, they have to go on a journey to find the essential needs for the second time machine, except some specific people wish to come along...

Chapter One: Day at Goode

A/N: Hey Watters! Erm, well this is my first fan fic and I'll give a shout out to anyone who can spot the reason why I chose that page number and chapter! (Hint: Think about the birthdays in PJatO). Well, I like reviews, negative or positive and I have plenty of writers blocks so if you have any ideas whatsoever I'm happy to listen. By the way, sorry if I don't answer right away, it's a bit crazy, I'm In Year7 so I'm getting used to Highschool. Anyways, on to Percy! Cookies to anyone who gets the page number! (::) (::) (::) ( YUM, choc chip!)

NICO: Hey, can we get to the story now? I want to hear how awesome I was at fighting that hellhound single handedly.

ANNABETH: Ooh, is this where Beckendorf makes my time machine? you know you should how he made it, like the materials he used, and the specific, precise angles with all the correct tools...

THALIA: Annabeth, i think they get it

ANNABETH: Well they might not, they might think...

PERCY; They might think your weird and fall asleep before they start reading

ANNABETH: Fine! _

PERCY

Goode Highschool is pretty normal if you call four demigods, one mortal who sees through mist, and a whole lot of monster attacks normal. Which it is, for a halfblood's life. "Perseus Jackson?" Drawled the pointy nosed, sharp chin and a sickly fake smiled teacher. "Yep," Percy called out. He had given up on telling the teacher to call him Percy because she would just give him detention for being 'cheeky' as Mrs. Calder said. "Excuse me Perseus! I believe the correct thing to say is 'Yes ma'am or Mrs. Calder, I am present thank you. Don't you think that's more polite?" Mrs. Calder spat sharply. This, is ridiculous, most of the class replied what he said,yet she only points out me, Percy thought. Even Annabeth wouldn't say that! "Of course Mrs. Calder. Please excuse my incorrect informalities." He said instead. She humph and moved on. "Now class, please open your books to chapter 18, page 8 the history of Oklahama Bombings, 1995." She demanded.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, nice going." Thalia teased as she pulled out her massive book of hell as she calls it. "Least I didn't get detention this time, Pinecone Face. And how many times do I have to tell you? Only Annabeth can call me Seaweed Brain" He shot back. "Oh, but don't you realise anything remotely annoying, teasing or evil in anyway Annabeth knows she learnt from me?"

"Well I still don't like it." Percy retorted12 stubbornly. "Okay, how about Fish Face? Or Kelp Head? Ooh, I like Kelp Head!" Thalia mused. "Stop you two, this book and all these words are giving me a headache and you guys aren't helping!" Nico snapped. "Can't you all just shut up?" Annabeth retaliated. "Is there a problem? Ms, whatever your name is?" Mrs. Calder called to Annabeth. "Chase ma'am. Ms. Chase, and no sorry for any inconvenience, there is no problem." Annabeth responded.

"I cannot take this anymore!" Percy whined, "Sword fighting? Okay. Slaying Monsters? Any day. But this? Kill me now!"

"Kelp Head, quit whining, that goes for all of us" Thalia confirmed as they made their way to the cafeteria. Rachel joined them half way through the corridor. "So, how was history?" She chirped. Immediately, Annabeth stiffened up even though Percy is dating her, not Rachel. " What do you think Prophecy Girl? If its a subject with words, it's worse than death."

"So you're saying every subject but maths and P.E. kills you guys?"

"Pretty much," all four halfbloods chorused. "Hey, guys, I just realised. You all have nick names, Rachel Prophecy Girl, Annabeth Wise Girl, Percy Kelp Head and Seaweed Brain and Thalia Pinecone Face but I don't have one." Nick stated. "How about Death Breath?" Thalia answered." Gee, thanks, I feel loved."

"No problem Death Breath!" The group stole their normal table in the cafeteria, in the back, so no one over hears them if they talk about their 'bloodline' and 'summer life'. Annabeth was tapping furiously on Daedelus's laptops which Daedelus have given himself, Rachel was trying to act out something really funny that happened in class, and then a deafening crash echoed the cafeteria. Instantly, the demigods plus Rachel sought out the source of disturbance. Percy reached for his pen, Riptide, Thalia rubbed her wrist where her metal bracelet hung, Annabeth crouched to snatch her dagger and Nico braced himself for exhaustion as he made a grab for his Stygian Iron sword. Rachel felt out of place, surrounded by all these armed demigods but she looked everywhere but where the demigods were looking in case the collision was a distraction for something else, knowing full well all the halfbloods' eyes are trained at the front door to the cafeteria. In a single moment, all hell broke loose when two hell hounds and manticore burst through the doors. The demigods raced into a rushed formation of to in front and two at the side. Rachel made a convincing attempt to herd the mortals away from the fight scene.

Percy and Thalia approached the manticore head on where as Annabeth and Nico took one hellhound each from the sides. Percy made the first move by lunging forward to distract it by the sudden movement while Thalia thrust her spear forward, being guarded by Aegis, her frightening shield with the model of a Medusa's head so real that it paralyses most enemies. Her spear pierced the thick fabric of the manticore's wing. It howled in agony but pressed on. Percy and Thalia backed up, waiting for the natural response attack, which was a thrust of it's deadly, black scorpion tail from behind. Percy sliced off the end and Thalia rolled underneath to stab it's bare stomach.

Nico's hellhound pounced on him and Nico rolled over to the side and brought up a few skeletons to help him corner the hellhound. He felt a sad having to kill a hellhound because they are Underworld creatures, but it invaded the school so it wasn't his problem he's fighting his own clan. Nico sliced at the underbelly of hellhound and whirled around to strike again but was caught at his foot which made him stumble, hitting the paw instead of the targeted neck. A skeleton rammed one of its rib bones in between the creatures chest, causing him to evaporate in ashes. Nico told them to return underground and looked around. Annabeth will kill him if he entered her fight so he stayed out of that one and Thalia and Percy have started chatting and eating again like Annabeth wasn't still fight a hellhound. He decided to joined them instead.

Annabeth had jumped on top of the hellhound and was busily making marks on its neck and back before it push her to the ground. TTHUD. She dropped down and rolled away as her hellhound staggered around to avoid being squished. The hellhound gained control again had managed to pin her to the ground with her knife a few inches too far. "Fine, time for hand to hand combat then," Annabeth gritted her as she stopped trying to get out of its grasp and instead wriggled underneath in order up end the over-sized dog. Hellhounds were surprisingly light compared to the sky on your back she grimaced, remembering the time she and Percy had carried the weight of the sky on their shoulders. She finished the fight by slitting open the neck of her enemy and watched it disappear.

"Percy! Dear can you please help Thalia and Annabeth cook dinner tonight, I have to go to an appointment tonight. I'll be back by ten and you will all go to bed when I come back, OK sweetie?" Sally Jackson asked. "Of course, no problem mom" Percy called.

"Hey, Ms. Jackson, can-"

"Yes, you guys may finish the pizza Thalia."

"And can I-"

"Yes, you can also annoy Percy whenever you like as long as nothing happens to the apartment please."

"And one last, am I allowed to-"

"And finally, yes, you may eat on the lounge provided you guys don't break the remote again or break the TV."

"OK Ms. Jackson, bye and have a good appointment!" Thalia waved good bye cheerfully. Annabeth rushed into the room, giddy with excitement,"Hey guys! Has Beckendorf come yet?"she asked. "No, why is he coming again?" Percy asked confused. "To drop off the finished time machine on Daedelus's laptop. I really want to see if it works!" As if on cue, there was a big thud on the door and Percy went to greet him. " Sup Beckendorf, come to drop off the time machine for Annabeth?" Percy greeted. "Yeah, I hope it's worth it, because that costed me at least half the metals in the work shop," He grunted, "See you guys at summer."

" Oh my gods, oh my gods, OH MY GODS!" Annabeth squealed with delight. "Hey, cool! A time machine!" Thalia commented she reached out to touch cool, smooth surface of the silver device. "Hand it over Seaweed Brain, you're just going to make us travel through time by accident!" Annabeth demanded and also went to grab it from Percy's hand went he accidentally pushed a random button. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Annabeth screamed as slowly Percy, Thalia and herself was slowly fading to the past. Nico came rushing out and grabbed hold of Thalia's still solid hand, wondering what the heck was going on. In a flash, the four demigods disappeared out of the 21st century...

ANNABETH: SEAWEEDBRAIN! Now look at what you've done! You just sent us to Zeus knows when!

PERCY: Hey, if you and Pinecone Face werent wall tryiing to touch it whilst i was going to give it to you, this would have never happened!

THALIA: Kelp Head! Ugh,, for gods sake you cant hold something for 10 seconds before you get us sent to, I dont know, 1985 or something!

NICO: To him some credit, at least he hasn't blown up some volcano again.

THALIA: And you Death Breath, why did you grab my hand?! anyone would think you're in love with me or something! Hrrmpf!

A/N: So what do you think? Good, bad, maybe needs a few improvements? Please r/r for me and I'll put up another chapter! By the way, incase anyone is wondering, my deal is that you guys r/r and I update weekly. I know, I know, it's really short, but I didn't want to spend too much time in Goode or in the 21st century so my next chapter is hopefully going to be more entertaining! Remember, cookies and a shout out to those who get the chapter and page number and the year of the topic correct! Hint: the number are 8,18,1995 Bye!(::)(::)(::) (:. Quickly! *munch munch* or else I'LL eat them all!


End file.
